my supposedly prince charming
by i.eccentrica
Summary: [sasusaku] When you’re supposedly prince charming dunks your head into a bird bath instead of giving you a kiss to wake you from your sleep, you'll know that a happy ending is going to be far from easy.


This is a totally random idea so I can not guaranty I will finish this due to writers block. But I have pretty much the beginning planed out already; I'm still working on the ending. If you have any ideas what-so-ever or scenes you want me to include in this story please feel free to say so and I will try my best to fit it in the story. (Remember to read the **A/N **at the end of the story. Thanks. Happy reading.)

This story takes place in a kind of Naruto and the real world crossover, so bloodline limits, and ninjutsu stuff are possible.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly there is still no possible way that I own Naruto or ever will.

* * *

"Hey dobe, we're lost" 

"Shut up teme! We're not lost, we'll just ask for directions"

"Yeah, in the middle of a cave."

"Will you stop mocking me!?"

"na-naru-to- kun…?."

"What's wrong, Hinata?"

"I – thi-think- we really are lo-lost….."

"Nonsense! If I don't get us out of here than I'll burn all of Kakashi's porn collection!"

"Yeah, but that's_ if_ we make it out alive and judging with you leading us…"

"Doesn't look like you have any bright ideas"

"How did we get here again?"

"Err….you see, I was chasing this really pretty butterfly and then, well……er…it kinda took off from there… heh…" a certain fox boy said while sending a sheepish grin.

"Save it, Naruto. I can't see your sheepish antics in the dark"

"Oh sorr- HEY! What?! You can see in the dark?!

"I can't actually_ see_ in the dark, it's more like sensing charka, so I don't bump into anything"

"Wait, then why didn't you tell me? I could have save bumping into all those hard rocky thingies"

"And miss the chance to see you make a fool of yourself? I mean more than usual, yeah right"

"WAA!!! Not fair!!" and "stupid sharingan" was designingly heard among the many mutters emitting from the fox's boys mouth.

At this very moment, Sasuke decided to play a little trick on naruto. Sneaking his hands near naruto's shoulder and considering he was walking behind him, this was proven to be relatively easy. Then, in one swift motion he grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pulled him backwards, careful not to make him fall into his chest while placing his mouth near Naruto's ear letting his breath tickle his victim's ear (A/N sorry "narusasu" fans out there, I don't really do the "yaoi" type, I am straight, and therefore I shall make my characters straight! Although I don't mind if it's the friendship/bonding type), and with his deep, husky voice went,

"Boo"

"Wait, if you can use your sharingan then that will probably mean that hinata- chan can use her bya- his words were lodged in his throat while his spine stiffened when a certain something grabbed his shoulders and hot breath tickled his ear. AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! HINATA-CHAN, HOLD MEEEEEEE!!!!"

"Na-na-ru-to-to-k-kun….?." her voice trailing off. Hinata was turning a thousand shades of red, all thanks to a certain blond haired boy latching himself to her.

" I-I c-can-t bre-breath-th" hinata was hyperventilating yet partly thanking the darkness so he couldn't see her face all the while turning redder.

"let go of her , dobe or she's going to faint" Sasuke couldn't hide the smirk and let a tiny tinge of amusement slip by his mouth.

"what was that all about, baka?"

"I felt something……err… touch me…" exclaimed the loudmouth blond and continued to look frenetically around his surroundings despite the darkness making it impossible and rubbing his skin to get rid of the goose bumps.

Smirking Sasuke said "Hn. Probably the wind or a spider just fell on you"

"Stupid darkness"

"Hey teme? Can't you just use one of your fire- jutsus and light up the place?"

"By light up the place you mean, risk setting the place on fire that will probably cause a cave-in and send us into eternal damnation, than yes."

"Not even a small fireball?"

"I can do that but I put my trust more into Murphy's Law than you"

"Fine, than I shall lead us out of this rocky damnation!" Naruto exclaimed all the while huffing his chest and beating it.

"Listen up troops! You shall follow your hero leader, taking care not to tread on the dead and wounded, now ATENTTION, March!"

"If you don't fine a way out of here quick, I'll make _you _one of the dead and wounded" Before Naruto could retort Hinata said or more or less squeaked.

"Err…..na-naruto-k-kun?" I see a li-light ah-head….." squeaked Hinata.

True to her word, there was a faint grey-ness shedding some light on the black oblivion walls of the cave reviling a tinge of brown, and a brighter grey-ness cut off sharply by a dark line, showed that round a turning or angle of the cave was daylight.

"EUREKA!" an overexcited Naruto yelled while dashing towards the light only to be stop when Sasuke yanked his collar to pull him back.

"Don't get overexcited; we don't know what could be behind than angle yet" upon closer inspection, they noticed the road when straight for about 2 or 3 yards than made a sharp to the right.

Advancing carefully, they picked their way among the loose earth and stones that were the floor of the cave. Slowly, as they turned the corner the sunshine hit on their faces making them squeeze and rub their eyes to adjust to the sudden sunlight.

The passage narrowed and ended in a round arch fringed with ferns and creepers. The vegetation grew distinctively better thanks to the sunlight. Passing through the arch they arrived at a gully whose banks were lined with mossy stones that gave the appearance of velvet. Trees growing on top of the bank arched across while sunlight played through the changing patches of green, turning the surrounding a golden-green.

The glimmer of sunlight grew and grew and presently ended in another arch that overlooked a picture out of a story book. Everyone simple walked forward and stared none of them wanting the moment to end.

A short avenue of trees lead, widening as it went. Immediately below them was a lake, not even a ripple disturbed it's still surface. In the middle of the lake stood an island planted with weeping willows, gently swaying in the wind; beyond that were green slopes dotted with groves of trees, amides them stood contrasting white statues. To the left on a nearby hill was a round white building with pillars; and to the right a waterfall came tumbling down among mossy stones to splash into a lake. Steps lead from the terrace to the water and other steps to the green lawn beside it.

"Looks like getting lost in that cave did bring some good after all"

"Well, thank you Sasuke. Aren't you surprisingly talkative today?"

"Hn."

Hinata stood sniffing a rose while the other two continued to bicker. While Naruto ran to make his way to Hyuuga heiress. The stoic Uchiha simply stuffed his hands in his pockets and stride (in an unnaturally elegant way ) and made his way to the rose garden. When he arrived he noticed his two comrades were no longer sticking their noses in roses but staring at the yew hedge with an arched cut into it, clearly the beginning of a maze.

"hey Sasuke, come on!' Naruto was waving an arm out to him telling him to hurry up for he was already at the entrance of the maze, while the blushing Hyuuga female just stood there fidgeting with her fingers, now and then stealing glances at the blond idiot.

Why the heck not? Hinata can always use her byakugan to get us out and with that he strode his way over to the couple.

" Hinata-chan you can use your byakugan to get us to the end, right" exclaimed Naruto while proceeding to flash a grin at the already blushing girl causing her to blush an even deeper shade of red perhaps purple, if that was even possible.

"h-hai…Naruto-k-kun" After making a seal, veins popped out near her eyes while she proceeded to give us the directions to the end of the maze. Halfway through, Naruto's stomach groaned.

"WAAA! I'm hungry!!" he said while rubbing circles on his tummy.

"Stop whining Naruto, and eat the food we packed" Naruto visibly brightened up, only to groan again.

"wh-whats wr-rong naruto-k-kun?" hinata said with a glimmer of worry in her eyes.

"you see, well….i must have ….err….. _leftitwheniwaschasingthebutterfly" _all the whileflashing a sheepish grin.

"way to go dobe, now not only are we lost ,we're now starving" despite the uncanny circumstance and Naruto waling something about wanting his ramen ,Sasuke still manage to keep his voice totally monotonous.

"Our only hope now is to make it to the end of the maze and hope to find someone who can help feed this idiot's monstrous appetite."

"This person better have ramen…..anyway do your stuff Hinata-chan!"

"H-hai" came a timid squeak

While proceeding through the maze, most of the conversation went like this,

"I'm soooo hungry!!"

"Shut up Naruto"

"But I'm hungryyyyyyy"

"Than why didn't you say that before we got lost"

"Because I wasn't before" another sheepish grin came from the fox boy's way.

"Idiot"

Or with Naruto's constant ramen songs, which were horribly out of tune.

"I had a bowl of rameeeeeeennnnn, and I was so pleased, oh how I miss my rameeeennnn, come back to me pleaseeeeeeee!!!!" (This goes with the meatball song)

Until Sasuke finally cracked,

"Arggh…. Someone has probably bagged your ramen by now!!! SO CAN IT, BAKA!!" and with that Sasuke retained his clam and stoic posture, all the while Naruto cried silent tears.

"We've re-reached t-the en-d"

"Thank God" came the Uchiha's respond.

The end of the maze reached to a round grass plot. There was a sundial to the left and a bird bath to the right, while a low, wide marble seat stood in the middle, surrounded by the same yew hedges that made up the maze.

There was a stone bench lying behind the sundial, and a hand could be seen hanging over it, and said hand was naturally attached to an arm, which had many bracelets on it, sparkling with green, blue and red stones. The arm wore a sleeve of pink brocaded silk, faded a little here and there but still extremely imposing; upon closer inspection said sleeve was connected to a dress, worn by a lady who lay on the stone bench. The rosy dress fell open over an embroidered petticoat of a soft green color. There was old yellow lace the color of apricot, and a thin white veil covered the face.

"sho-shou-dn't we tr-try t-to wake he-her?"

"Hey Sasuke , I think that's your sleeping beauty" every word was laced with a hint of amusement from the loud blond.

"Shut up baka"

" perhaps a kiss would wake her up, go give it a try ,teme" Naruto gave a toothy grin that spread from ear to ear.

" Hn. If you're so confident why don't you do it?"

"Na-uh, I already leaded us out of the cave and Hinata- chan's a girl so it won't work ,so that's only leaves you"

"We don't even know who this person is, she could even be dead, hell I don't even know if it's a girl!"

"Only one way to find out and that's to wake her up with a kiss and that's your job, Sasuke" Naruto said while pretending to pucker up his lip and kiss the air while bashing his long lashes at nothing in particular.

"Cant you just annoy her awake?"

"I guess it's possible, but that won't be as fun…so give it your best shot Sasuke!" all the while punching the air making Sasuke raise an oh-so-elegant eyebrow.

"don't worry I'll be right back here, incase she wakes up and whacks you or something, totally giving moral support!"

"Hn." He strode towards the sleeping figure and crouched down beside it. Murmurs of "I never the bastard would give in so easily" could be easily heard from the back. He lifted up the veil and turned it back. Pink hair was framing a pale white face with a straight nose and finely shaped brows.

As Sasuke moved in, Naruto watched closely from the back unconsciously taking a few steps forward to get a better look, the drama was killing him.

The falling and raising of the sleeping figure's chest could be seen while Sasuke was slowly leaning in their faces were only inches apart, and before Naruto could yell "Kiss her already!" the prodigy snaked one arm under her neck and another below her knees, lifting her up bridal style and in a flash headed towards the bird bath on the right, and dunked her face first into it.

"AHHH!! WHAT DID YOU DO!!" A fuming Naruto came his way, while Hinata followed closely behind.

"What else? Waking her up" came his monotonous reply.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO DO IT WITH A KISS, YOU MIGHT HAVE DROWNED HER!!!" exclaimed Naruto while waving frantically in the air but before Sasuke could reply, coughing and spluttering came from the bird bath.

The once sleeping figure was pushing her face out of the bird bath. Her face was dripping wet and eyes open to reveal jade greens, although her eyebrows were knitted in anger and confusion, her chest huffing and puffing slowly.

"OK, WHICH ONE OF YOU IDOITS THREW ME IN THE BIRD BATH?!" all eyes went to Sasuke , who had his hands stuffed in his pockets staring at nothing in particular.

"YOU! WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT FOR?!" all the while pointing an accusing figure at her supposedly prince charming.

"Hn." Was her only reply.

"ARGHH!! DON'T YOU HN ME YOU-YOU-"she caught sight of his hair sticking up towards the sky like some-"YOU CHICKEN-ASS!" Sasuke looked offended, anyone beside Naruto had never called him names, and this was a girl!! A girl ! .Amused , he smirked .Which only made her mood worst.

"Speak for yourself ……... billboard brow" a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Chicken ass"

"Billboard brow"

"Chicken ass"

"Billboard brow"

I guess the lesson here is, when you're supposedly prince charming dunks your head into a bird bath instead of giving you a kiss to wake you from your sleep, a happy ending is far from easy.

**

* * *

A/N**: Wow, that was a bloody hard chapter….. Glad its over. This is the longest chapter I have written so far and hopefully my best. 

Anyway can somebody draw a picture of Sasuke carrying Sakura bridal style for me? And maybe in her dress I wrote about if you want. Thanks. I suck at drawing poses.

If you want any of the other Naruto characters appearing in this story, pleases tell me, along with what part you want them to play, I'll try my best to make that happen. R&R!


End file.
